I've Got a Sweettooth
by QueenOfGeeks14
Summary: Toothiana is excited to start college getting her dentistry major and has her life set on track. That is until she meets the rugged Sophomore cricket captain Bunnymund who she starts to fall for. But with the whole school against the ship and her own alliances being torn apart between what her family wants and what she wants from her life, Toothiana is in for a wild Freshman year.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**(*Hello y'all! This is my first stab at a Sweettooth fanfic, so I hope its ok ^_^ I'm not sure quite where this will go as far as story but I'm rather excited. By the way this is not a real college because I couldn't find one nearby... Either way I hope you enjoy! :D Hope y'all enjoy!*)**

Toothiana took a look at the clock and turned to the group of little ones she was teaching. "Alright girls, I think that's enough for today!" she grinned, a chorus of "awws" arising. "Don't worry, we'll resume class next week. I believe your parents are waiting. Go on and pack up." she grinned as the girls raced off to their bags and taking off their ballet shoes. She opened the doors to the studio and the girls parents came in.

The little girl Maria, who was the smallest of the group, ran up to Toothiana. "Ms. Tooth! Guess what? Guess what?"

Toothiana put her hands on her knees, "What is it?"

The little girl reached out and held up a tooth, slightly reddened by blood. "I just lost my tooth!"

Her smile grew brighter, and she clapped her hands together. "Wow! Maria that's amazing! Go and show your mom!" she said as Maria raced off to tell her mother.

Her dance students knew her family owned a dentistry, some even were patients there, and were always telling her about teeth related things. One of the mothers,

Mrs. Merryweather walked over with a smile, "You really have a way with the children, Toothiana."

She grinned and brushed her bangs behind her ear, "Its nothing really."

"Oh, of course it is! Susan can't stop blabbing about class when we're home. Always flashing around her ballet uniform." she chuckled. "Its adorable. We do appriciate it. So, I hear you're heading off to college this week."

Toothiana nodded, "Yep, I'm rather excited."

"What are you majoring in again?" "Dentistry, but i'm also getting a minor in dance." she said.

Mrs. Merryweather smiled, "Well I hope things go well for you. We'll see you again next week, come on Susan!" she said as her and the rest of the mother's filed out of the room.

As soon as they were all gone Toothiana let out a sigh, taking a sip of her water. So much had been going on in the last couple of months. What with teaching dance and college entrance exams, she rarely had a moment to rest. Or much time to practice her own dancing rather then beginners stuff. She took a deep breathe and placed her hand on the bar, practicing her plies and stretches. The college required a certain amount of practice in order to be prepared for the class and with all she was doing she barely had the time. So after her dance lessons she would practice all she could. It was nice for her to take the time and clear her head, everything was spinning so fast for her.

Her parents never wanted her to pursue dance, but something about it just kept drawing her back. It was something she couldn't quit, it was a way of life. Though, she also had to follow in the footsteps of her family who were at the very forefront of the dentistry industry. It wasn't like she had anything against dentistry, she loved it. When one is raised on it they tend to grow fond of it.

She twirled around, keeping her breath even as she could. She finished with a graceful bow and let herself relax. She needed all the relaxation she could get.

_I leave for college tomorrow, I wonder what it'll be like_. She thought a small smile creeping on her face. _I hope its a good year._

**(*LE DONE! I'm sorry this chapter kinda sucks... The first chapters usually do... -_- Though I promise it'll get better. Please follow, favorite, and please review! I really want to know what you guys think :3 Thanks! ^_^ See ya in the next chapter!*)**

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**X3 **


	2. Chapter 2: Roomies

**(*Hey dudes! First off thanks for all the follows and favorites! ^_^ I really appreciate it! Hopefully my story meets your expectations :D Enjoy CHAPTER DOS!*)**

Toothiana stepped out her smart car (I would imagine she'd have one of those) and let out a happy sigh, looking outward to the thriving campus. Her mother and father drove by in their car, stepped out, and grinned, "Oh! Tooth! Its your first year in college! I think I may cry..." her mother said brushing away a tear.

Her father chuckled, "You're going to have a great time, Tooth. Though, do remember to do your homework."

She rolled her eyes, brushing back her brown hair, the tips dyed the shades of a hummingbird. "I'll be fine, dad. I promise i'll get that done."

Her mother pulled her suitcase out of the back and smiled, "And do remember to eat well! If you eat only cafeteria food you'll get fat!" Toothiana sighed, why did her parents have to worry like this? "And remember we're only a call away and if you need anything we'll come right over!"

"Mom, I'll be fine. You're only a mile or two away, I'll be fine." she said reaching out and giving them a hug. "I love you guys."

Her parents sighed and waved goodbye driving down the road of the campus back to the freeway. Toothiana locked her car and hoisted her backpack over her shoulder, _Show time. _

She strutted down the sidewalks, walking by buildings, landscape, and all of the other Freshman eager to get to their dorms. Toothiana waited in line patiently till she arrived at the check in, "Hello! I'm Toothiana Joshi, here to sign in." she said with a smile.

The girl who was helping looked down her list and found her name, "Ah yes! You're in the Paliso dorm, down that way." she said pointing over to the large glass building, reflecting a rainbow color in the sunlight. She handed her a key, "Don't lose that. You're room 86684, I think your roommate has already checked in." she said examining her list again.

Toothiana thanked her and raced off to the dorm hall. She walked in to tons and tons of girls chatting and laughing idly. She felt slightly out of place without having any immediate friends to chat with. She took the elevator to the eighth floor and opened walked into the room. The dorm room was a little smaller than her own room, two beds on either side of the room, a desk to the left, and a nightstand at both of the beds. The side she assumed was hers was empty and barren unlike her roommates who was already settled in.

The girl looked up with a smile, "Hey! You must be Toothiana!"

Toothiana gave a small smile, "Hi, and you are?"

The girl stood, brushing away her shoulder length brown hair, "I'm Jill Frost, Freshman. I'm getting my major in biology. What about you?"

"My major is dentistry, though I'm taking a minor in dance."

Jill grinned, "Yay! That's fantastic! Are you going to the Freshman orientation? Well of course you are! Who wouldn't? Everyone's gonna be there!"

Toothiana shrugged, "I dunno, I was thinking i'd just set up and just explore a bit."

"Oh..." Jill said trailing off. "How about I go with you! I'd love to learn more about my roomie!"

So for the next hour while Toothiana unpacked her stuff and made her dorm seem more like home, Jill explained all she knew about Burgess University and all the fun stuff they'd do throughout the year.

"And there's a HUGE mixer in the Kappa Mew house in a month and we'll just HAVE to go! Ooo! And there's the huge cricket game between us and Virginia State around the same time," she gasped. "And Black Tie!"

Toothiana raised an eyebrow, pushing the feather extension in her hair back. "Black Tie? What's that?"

"Its this HUGE dance after all the fall stuff and its so amazing! I've been itching to go ever since I've heard about it! It sounds so great!" she said sighing dreamily.

"Don't you need a date?" Toothiana asked curiously.

Jill chuckled, "Of course silly! Though I'm sure we won't have a problem. C'mon! We'll be late for orientation!" she said grabbing her hand and racing out of the room.

Toothiana wondered just what her year would be like stuck with this one.

**(*Boom! There it is! I hope y'all enjoyed this chappie ;) Please favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! I love to know what you guys think! I might update later if I get the chance. :D **

**As always, **

**Da Queen is OUT!*) **


	3. Chapter 3: Orientation

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should but my life is currently very demanding at the moment... -_- Sorry... But thank you for all the follows! :D **

**Anyhoozle, here in the next chappie! I hope y'all enjoy ;)**

* * *

Jill lead Toothiana down the sidewalks, through the crowds of Freshman standing by the large stage that had been set up. The sky was darkening into the dark night and there were bright light around the stage. Music pounded from the speakers as students chatted loudly.

"C'mon! Front row is the best!" Jill said. Toothiana felt so cramped within the crowds of people, she had always been a little self-conscious around large groups of people, especially since these were her fellow classmates. Jill stopped when they had pushed through to the front and stood there, bouncing slightly. "I'm really excited to see how this one is going to go, there should be fun games after the headmaster's boring speech." she said tossing her brown hair behind her shoulder. "Sure, he's pretty nice, but super booooring." she whined. "Oh, here he comes now."

Toothiana looked up to see a man in a bright white suit walk up to the podium in the center of the stage and tap on the mike, clearing his throat to get the attention of everyone. "Well, now that I have your attention may I welcome you to Burgess University! I'm the president of the school, Manny Luna. As president of the school, and on behalf of all the staff here at BU I'd like to give you a whole-hearted welcome. We are so very happy to have you here." As he spoke, with a voice of authority, Toothiana observed this man. He seemed old, somewhere around 60, maybe even 70. It was easy to tell he was at least old from the stark white hair and aging. But he also seemed rather spry, like one of those old people who lived at the gym. "Now, a word from the dean, Pitch Black." (Yep that's not a weird name at all...)

As another man, who seemed the complete opposite of Mr. Luna, stepped up there was a tepid round of applause. The man frowned, his dark ebony hair spiked up slightly, his eyes so bright they almost looked yellow. "Hello, as Principal Luna already explained, I'm Dean Black. You will address me as such. Now, last year during the year there were many pranks caused by Freshman during the class games. Let me tell you now, I will take no shenanigans from any of you." he hissed. Toothiana frowned, _Geez, what's this guys problem? _"We will have no such tomfoolery in this school, do you hear me?"

Suddenly the lights went out, a collective gasp coming from the audience. Toothiana heard Dean Black curse under his breath, "What the...?"

There was a shot of sparks from behind the stage causing the Dean to shriek in fear making all the Freshman laugh. "Laaaaaaaaadies and gentlemen!" a voice said over the speakers. "Instead of this boring approach to your exciting first year of college how about a light show? Huh? A lot more fun!" the voice cheered, an explosion of cheers coming from the audience. The lights around the stage swirled in a kaleidoscope of colors as dub-step music blasted through the speakers. "BU RULES!" the voice shouted as the music reached a high point and the sparklers shot in the air.

Once the sparklers died out the normal lights turned back on and Dean Black poked his pale face above the podium where he was hiding. He frowned and stood clearing his throat, "That will be all."

Toothiana giggled, amused by the whole light show. Jill on the other hand was not amused. She grabbed Toothiana's wrist, "C'mon, I need to go talk to someone..." she frowned.

"Where?" Toothiana asked.

Jill didn't answer and continued walking with Toothiana. She walked behind where the stage had been set up where Toothiana saw a tuft of white hair behind a bush. Jill tossed her shoe that way, "Ouch!" a voice yelped. A boy looked up behind the bush, "Jill! What gives?"

"I knew you would do something stupid to screw up the orientation!" she growled. "How can I have the full college experience if I don't even have a proper orientation!"

The guy laughed, running his fingers nonchalantly through his white hair, "Sorry, Jill, but hey! Dean Black is all work and deadlines, I'm sparklers and funtimes! By the way, who's your cute friend?"

Toothiana looked back, and realizing he was talking about her and not someone else. "M-me?"

"Oh," Jill said. "This is my roommate Toothiana. Tooth, this is my idiot brother Jack. Don't mind him, he's just stupid."

He laughed and rustled her hair much to her dismay, "Oh c'mon, if I was stupid how did I pass my first year?"

"Cause you're a total flirt." she frowned trying to fix her hair.

He shrugged, winking at Toothiana. "What can I say? I drive girls wild."

Jill rolled her eyes, "Whatever, don't mess up anything else. If Dean Black finds out he'll have you kicked out."

"What can that guy do? I'm not scared of him." Jack laughed flipping his hood up suavely. "I'm like a shadow, he'll never know it was me."

"JACK FROST!" The booming voice of Dean Black from the speakers shouted. "Wherever you are get over here now so I can personally see you expelled!"

Jack's face went pale, "Crap! Later ladies!" he said winking and putting his hand up to his ear like a phone to Toothiana before racing off.

Jill rolled her eyes, "He pulls pranks all the time, his trademark is easy to figure out though. He usually leaves a trail of ice cubes by accident. He's got an unusual thing about that." she explained.

Toothiana laughed, tucking her feather extension behind her ear, still a bit flustered by his comment. "Yeah, that's odd."

Jill sighed, "C'mon, class starts early tomorrow so lets head back kay?" she said. "I need to get away from this crazy."

* * *

**Sorry that's kinda a short chapter, and just sayin' JACK AND TOOTH AIN'T GOING TOGETHER! I was just trying to convey that Jack is a flirt, which we all know he is... **

**Anyhoozle, I think I made some clever references in this chappie :) My laptop is about to die so I'd better scoot... **

**PLEASE favorite, follow, and REVIEW! I really would like some feedback please! **

**Thanks guys! See ya in the next chapter! :3 **

**As always, **

**Da Queen is OUT! X3 **


End file.
